Chapter 7: "Oh, The Indignity!"
(May 17, 2011. At the roundhouse sheds, Gordon was entering his shed dorm and didn't see Thomas.) * Leja: (voiceover) Later on, back at the roundhouse sheds, Gordon, the big blue No. 4 engine, got an unexpected visitor. * Gordon: Oh, Thomas. What are you doing here? That isn't your birth. * Thomas: Hello, Gordon, the No. 4 blue engine. The biggest, fastest, expressiest engine on Sodor. That is you, isn't it? * Gordon: Oh, I...yes. That's me, obviously. * Thomas: (to the viewer) OK. Here we go. Gordon scared Percy, so can you please tell Gordon what he did wrong? (The viewer does so.) * Gordon: Well, if some slowcoach happens to get a little dirty, that's hardly my problem. My job is to pull the Express. I must go quickly. * Thomas: (sighs) But that doesn't mean it's OK to scare Huxley and blow soot in his face. * Gordon: Stop right there, Thomas. I'm not going to listen to this from a silly little tank engine like you. * Thomas: Oh, yeah? Then, maybe you'll listen to my friend here! * Gordon: Ohh... * Thomas: (to the viewer) Go on, let Gordon have it! Give Gordon a talking-to for scaring Percy. (The viewer does so.) * Gordon: Oh, the indignity! * Thomas: So, come on, Gordon. Say you're sorry. * Gordon: Very well. I'm sorry for scaring Percy. I'll go and tell him as fast as I can. * Thomas: No, Gordon. You're going to go slowly. * Gordon: (gasps) Slowly? Oh, the indignity! * Leja: (voiceover) And so, thanks to you and Thomas, Gordon chugged off to apologize to Percy. And because he went so slowly, it took quite a long time. (Night-time came. At the Depot, Adluk has got a call from Roska. Thomas and some of his friends were wondering what it was.) * Roska: Hello, Firestorm. It's one of Jared's relatives dancing at The Training Yard. That's unbelievable. * Adluk: One of my buddies, you say? At The Training Yard? Well, I can hardly believe my ears! * Henry: Guess what, Belle. Mallory is going to dance at The Training Yard tonight. * Belle: Oh, dearie me! * James: The Training Yard? * Gator: Yes, the Training Yard. * Stephen: The Training Yard? What the blazes is Mallory doing at the Training Yard? (Henry and his friends leave the depot to head for the Working Wheels Yard.) * Edward: Coming! * Iron Bert: Hey! Wait for me! (Meanwhile, Emily Woman and Rosie Supergirl were watching Mallory get ready for her dance. The other engines arrive.) '' * '''Henry:' You see? What did I tell you? * James: It's unbelievable! * Gator: Chocks away, Mallory! * Belle: Oh, do be careful, my pet. * Stephen: Well, I'd have to say it's the daftest thing I've ever seen. Oh, dear. (Mallory switches the radio on and the song "Angel on the Dance Floor" plays. As she dances like a contemporary dancer, Emily and Rosie sing.) * Emily: Christmas time is coming and I'd like to take this chance. * To make a very special Christmas wish I wish that I could dance. * Sprinkle stardust kisses dreams and wishes. Count them one by one. * Sprinkle stardust kisses, dreams and wishes for everyone. * Both: Angel on the dancefloor, won't you make my wish come true? * Angel on the dancefloor, show me how to dance like you. * Rosie: Sprinkle glitter on your dancing shoes for magic moves. Add stardust in your hair. * Flying quite across the sky, flying high, like an angel tonight. * Both: Angel on the dancefloor, won't you make my wish come true? * Angel on the dancefloor, show me how to dance like you. * Put a twinkle in your fingertips, starlight in your eyes. * Spin and twirl across the floor. Be a star tonight, star tonight. * Emily: Christmas time is coming and I'd like to take this chance. * To make a very special Christmas wish I wish that I could dance. * Both: Angel on the dancefloor, won't you make my wish come true? * Angel on the dancefloor, show me how to dance like you. How to dance like you. (The engines blow their whistles happily.) Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Train of Steel Category:Dance Scenes Category:"Oh, The Indignity!"